


Christmas Card

by SalemDae_45



Category: Firefly
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon thinks about his family during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Card

Simon looked at the holographic Christmas card. He smiled sadly, thinking of the happier times at home before it went to hell.

His mother, father, River and he sat together, having a wonderful feast the servants prepared for them. His mother did try to make a Christmas dinner, but she almost burned the whole house down. Simon can laugh about it now, but, back then, he thought they would all die.

River always smiled and danced, especially during Christmas. His mother and father weren’t so stern all the time.

Simon sighed. He putted the card away. Those memories were gone.


End file.
